David Tennant
|familia=*Alexander (padre) *Helen (madre) (fallecida) *Karen (hermana) *Blair (hermano) *Georgia (esposa) *Tyler (hijastro) *Olive (hija) |alias= |sitio web=http://www.david-tennant.com/ |hidec= |años activo=1987 – presente |rol en Harry Potter=Barty Crouch Jr. |roles notables=*Décimo Doctor - Doctor Who * Alec Hardy - Broadchurch |premios oscar= |premios emmy= |premios tony= }} David Tennant (nacido como David John McDonald el 18 de abril de 1971) es un actor escocés que interpretó a Barty Crouch Jr. en la de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego. Es muy bien conocido por su papel en la serie de la BBC Doctor Who. Primeros años Tennant nació en Bathgate, West Lothian, hijo de Essdale Helen (de soltera McLeod; ya fallecida) y del Reverendísimo Alexander McDonald (nacido en 1937). Se crió con su hermano Blair y su hermana Karen en Ralston, Renfrewshire, en donde su padre era el Ministro de la Iglesia de Escocia y antiguo Moderador. Los abuelos maternos de Tennant, William y Agnes Blair, fueron unos acérrimos protestantes del condado de Londonderry, Ulster, la provincia del norte de Irlanda, y estuvieron entre los firmantes del Pacto del Ulster en 1912. William Blair fue un miembro del Grand Orange Lodge of Ireland. El abuelo materno de Tennant, el futbolista Achie McLeod, conoció a Nellie, la hija de William y Agnes, mientras jugaba por el Derry City. Los padres de McLeod eran de la Isla de Mull en las Tierras Altas de Escocia y son descendientes de granjeros arrendados. Con tres años de edad Tennant le dijo a sus padres que quería ser actor porque era fan de Doctor Who, pero sus padres le animaron a que persiguiese un oficio más convencional. Vio casi todos los episodios de Doctor Who durante años y le habló a Tom Baker en una firma de libros en Glasgow. Tennant dijo que estaba absurdamente determinado en conseguir una carrera como actor. Tennant fue educado en las escuelas Ralston Primary y Paisley Grammar School, en donde disfrutó de una fructífera relación con su profesora de inglés Moira Robertson, quien fue de las primeras en reconocer su potencial. Actuó en producciones de la escuela durante primaria y secundaria. El talento de Tennant a su temprana edad fue señalado por la actriz Edith MacArthur. Tras ver una actuación del joven David de 11 años, MacArthur le dijo a sus padres que llegaría a ser un exitoso actor de teatro. Tennant también fue a clases los sábados en el Royal Scottish Academy of Music and Drama cuando tenía 16 años, aprobó una audición de la Academia siendo uno de sus estudiantes más jóvenes y estudió entre los 17 y 20 años, tomó su nombre artístico del cantante Neil Tennant después de leer un ejemplar de la revista Smash Hits debido a que ya había otro David McDonald en los libros de Equity union. Tennant declaró que más tarde tuvo que cambiar su nombre a Tennant para poder cumplir las reglas del Gremio de Actores de Cine. Carrera Primeras obras Tennant hizo su debut profesional artístico mientras estaba en la escuela secundaria. A los 16 años actuó en una película antitabaco hecha por Glasgow Health Board, la cual se emitió en televisión y también se mostró en las escuelas. Al año siguiente interpretó un papel en un episodio de Dramarama. El primer papel profesional de Tennant al graduarse en la escuela de teatro fue en una puesta en escena de The Resistible Rise of Arturo Ui coprotagonizada con Aslhey Jensen, una de las pocas obras en las que actuó como parte de la compañía de teatro de propaganda de izquierda política 7:84. Tennant hizo una pronta aparición televisiva en la comedia de situación escocesa Rab C Nesbitt interpretando a una camarera transexual llamada Davina. En los noventa, Tennant apareció en varias obras en el Dundee Repertory Theatre. El primer papel principal de Tennant en televisión, fue como el maníaco depresivo Campbell en la serie de drama escocesa Takin' Over the Asylum (1944). Durante el rodaje, Tennant conoció a la actriz y escritora Arabella Weir. Cuando se trasladó a Londres poco después, residió con Weir durante cinco años y se hizo padrino del hijo más joven de ella. Después a aparecido con Weir en muchas producciones; como invitado en su parodia de series de televisión Posh Nosh, en el audio drama Exile de Doctor Who durante el cual interpretó una versión alternativa del Doctor, y como jurado en West Wing Ultimate Quiz en More4. Uno de sus primeros papeles en la gran pantalla fue en Jude (1996), en donde comparte una escena con su predecesor de Doctor Who Christopher Eccleston, interpretando un estudiante borracho que desafía a Eccleston para probar su intelecto. Coincidentemente, Eccleston interpretó la encarnación del Doctor, inmediatamente antes de Tennant. Tennant desarrolló su carrera en el teatro británico, actuando con frecuencia con la Royal Shakespeare Company especializándose en papeles cómicos como Touchstone en As You Like It, Antipholus of Syracuse en The Comedy Errors y Captain Jack Absolute en The Rivals, aunque también interpretó un papel trágico de Romeo en Romeo and Juliet. Tennant contribuyó en varias audio dramatizaciones de Shakespeare para la serie de Arkangel Shakespeare (1998). Entre sus papeles se encuentran Antipholus of Syracuse en The Comedy of Errors, así como Launcelot Gobbo en The Merchant of Venice, Edgar/Poor en King Lear y Mercutio en Romeo and Juliet, todos estos papeles los interpretó con su acento natural. En 1955, Tennant apareció en el Royal National Theatre de Londres interpretando el papel de Nicholas Beckett en la obra de Joe Orton What the Butler Saw. El guión requería que Tennant apareciese casi desnudo en el escenario. Tennant ha aparecido en varios dramas de alto nivel para la BBC, entre los que se cuentan Takin' Over the Asylum (1994), He Knew He Was Right (2004), Blackpool (2004), Cassanova (2005) y The Quatermass Experiment (2005). En el cine ha aparecido en la película dirigida por Sthephen Fry Bright Young Things y como Barty Crouch Jr. en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego. ''Doctor Who'' (2005-2010, 2013) En 2005, poco después de su aparición en El Cáliz de Fuego, después de que Christopher Eccleston decidiese dejar la serie tras una sola temporada, Tennant firmó para hacer el papel del Décimo Doctor en el episodio The Parting of the Ways (2005) al final de la escena de regeneración, y también apareción en un miniepisodio especial de siete minutos emitido el 18 de noviembre de 2005 como parte de la petición para Children in Need. Comenzó a filmar la nueva serie de Doctor Who a finales de julio de 2005. Su primera actuación a tiempo completo como el Doctor fue en un especial de 60 minutos titulado The Christmas Invasion, emitido por primera vez el día de Navidad de 2005. Tennant obtuvo formalmente su papel del Doctor durante los ensayos de The Quatermass Experiment. Aunque el casting no fue anunciado oficialmente hasta más tarde en abril, tanto los candidatos al papel como el personal sabían de la especulación alrededor de Tennant; en una emisión en directo Jason Flemyng (Quatermass) cambió su primera línea dirigida al Dr. Briscoe interpretado por Tennant de "Qué bien tenerte de vuelta Gordon" a "Que bien tenerte de vuelta Doctor" como una alusión deliberada. Tennant expresó su entusiasmo sobre cumplir el sueño de su niñez. Él remarcó en una entrevista de radio: "¿Quién no hubiese querido ser el Doctor? ¡He conseguido mi propio TARDIS! En 2006 los lectores de Doctor Who Magazine votaron a Tennant como el "Mejor Doctor" por encima del favorito Tom Baker. En 2007, el Doctor interpretado por Tennant fue votado en otras publicaciones como uno de los actores más populares que ha interpretado al icónico personaje de ciencia ficción. Según una entrevista en el Daily Star, cuando Tennant fue seleccionado como el sucesor de Eccleston, quiso usar su acento escocés nativo y ser el "primer Doctor con kilt" pero el escritor Russell T Davies no quiso que el acento del Doctor fuese "recorriendo regiones", así que usó el "inglés estuario" en su lugar. Sin embargo Tennant pudo usar su acento escocés durante la serie cuando el Doctor se hacía pasar brevemente por el Dr. Jamie McCrimmon de Edinburgo en Tooth and Claw, un guiño al segundo compañero del Doctor. El 29 de octubre de 2008, Tennant anunció que se retiraría del papel de Doctor. Interpretó al Doctor en cuatro episodios especiales en 2009, antes de que se emitiese su último episodio el 1 de enero de 2010. El Daily Mirror informó que Tennant tuvo prohibido asistir a las convenciones de aficionados mientras interpretaba su papel, para evitar que tuviese la oportunidad de revelar accidentalmente cualquier argumento durante el rodaje de la serie. fue sustituido por el relativamente poco conocido Matt Smith, aunque la BBC anunció el 30 de marzo de 2013 que Tennant retomaría su papel como el Décimo Doctor en el especial 50 aniversario de Doctor Who, titulado The Day of the Doctor en noviembre de 2013 junto con el entonces Doctor Matt Smith y Jenna-Louise Coleman. En noviembre de 2013 también apareció en la parodia y homenaje del 50 aniversario The Five(ish) Doctors Reboot. Otros obras (2007-presente) Tennant fue la voz de la campaña de 2007 para el catálogo Argos, y ha hecho anuncios para el álbum The Proclaimers de 2007 y para learndirect en junio de 2008 (con su acento escocés natural en ambos). Tennant también prestó su voz para anuncios de Tesco Mobile, Nintendo Wii y American Express. En marzo del 2010 apareció como George en la adaptación de la BBC Radio 4 de Of Mice and Men. Tennant actuó junto con la coprotagonista Catherine Tate (Donna Noble) en Much Ado About Nothing (Mucho ruido y pocas nueces) entre el 16 de mayo y el 3 de septiembre de 2011 en el Wyndahm's Theatre de Londres. Por su actuación como Benedick ganó el premio BroadwayWorld UK al mejor actor principal en una obra. Tennat protagonizó junto con Rosamund Pike una película de la BBC/Origin Pictures, What We Did on Our Holiday, una semiimprovisada comedia de los escritores de la popular comedia de situación de la BBC Outnumberede, el rodaje tuvo lugar desde el 17 de junio al 30 de julio de 2013 en Escocia. La emisión fue programada para 2014. Él es el narrador del videojuego de Xbox One Kinect Sports Rivals. En junio de 2012 se anunció que Tennant protagonizaría la nueva serie de detectives para la ITV Broadchurch. La serie se filmó en Clevedon, North Somerset y en Bridport, Dorset entre agosto y noviembre de 2012, y se emitió en marzo de 2013. Royal Shakespeare Company (2008-presente) Si bien su reciente concentración en la televisión, Tennant ha descrito el trabajo en los escenarios de teatro como su "modo de ser predefinido". Se unió al Royal Shakespeare Company durante 2008, coincidiendo con su renuncia en la serie Doctor Who, Tennant tuvo el papel de Hamlet en el Royal Shakespeare Theatre en Stratford-upon-Avon, RU. Su coprotagonista fue Patrick Stewart de Star Trek. Una mala lesión obligó a Tennant a someterse a una operación quirúrgica a finales de 2008, pero se recuperó a tiempo para terminar su actuación en Hamlet y rodar sus últimos episodios de Doctor Who. En enero de 2012, Tennant designado por el consejo del Royal Shakespeare Company para estar en el comité de selección entrevistando y seleccionando al nuevo director artístico. El 23 de enero de 2013 se anunció que Tennant regresaría al RSC para la temporada de invierno de 2013 de la compañía, interpretando el papel principal en Richard II en Stratford-upon-Avon, desde el 10 de octubre hasta el 16 de noviembre y en el Barbican Centre en Londres desde el 9 de diciembre hasta el 25 de enero de 2014. Vida personal Desde 2005 hasta 2007, Tennat salió con la actriz Sophia Myles, con quien actuó en Foyle's War y en el episodio de Doctor Who The Girl in the Fireplace. Se casó con la actriz Georgia Moffett el 30 de diciembre de 2011, tras conocerse cuando coprotagonizaron el episodio de Doctor Who The Doctor's Daughter. Tuvieron dos hijos, y Tennat es el padrastro del hijo de la anterior relación de Moffett. Tennant no habla de su vida personal ni de sus relaciones en las entrevistas, afirmando en 2009 que las relaciones son ya de por sí lo suficientemente duras con las personas con las que las mantienes como para hablarlas en público. Él cree que la religión "debe haber" formado su carácter y es un feligrés ocasional. En 2008, Tennant fue votado como "Greenst Star on the Planet" en una votación online organizada por Playhouse Disney. Más tarde en ese mismo año, tuvo una operación de hernia discal. Apoya al Partido Laborista y apareció en una emisión del partido político en 2005, en 2010 declaró su apoyo al entonces Primer Ministro Gordon Brown. En abril de 2010 prestó su voz al Partido Laborista en una emisión. En 2012 presentó al líder laborista Ed Miliband en la Conferencia del Partido Laborista. Es patrocinador de la Association for International Cancer Research. En diciembre de 2005, The Stage situó a Tennant en el número 6 de su lista de los 10 mejores al artista del año más influyente de la televisión británica, citando sus papeles en Blackpool, Casanova, Secret Smile y Doctor Who. En enero de 2006, los lectores de la revista gay y lesbiana británica The Pink Paper lo votaron como el "Hombre más sexy del universo". Una encuesta de entre 10.000 mujeres de la revista New Woman lo situaron en el puesto 20 de su lista de "los 100 mejores hombres". En octubre de 2006, fue nombrado el hombre más elegante de Escocia, en los premios Socttish Style Awards. Popularidad Tennat fue nombrado "Coolest Mand on TV" de 2007 en una encuesta de Radio Times. Ganó el premio National Television Awards al actor más popular en 2006, 2007, 2008 y 2010. Ha sido elegido el 16º hombre más sexy en el mundo por una encuesta de Cosmopolitan. Alcanzó el puesto número 24 como la persona más influyente de los medios de comunicación británicos, el 9 de julio de 2007 en el suplemento de The Guardian. En diciembre de 2008 fue nombrado una de las personas más influyentes en el negocio del espectáculo por el teatro y revista de entretenimiento The Stage, convirtiéndole en el quinto actor en alcanzar un puesto en los 20 mejores (en una lista dominada típicamente por productores y directores). Ha sido elegido como el tercer mejor hombre vestido en Gran Bretaña en una encuesta para los lectores de GQ en 2013. La popularidad de Tennant ha conllevado suplantaciones de él en diversas redes sociales, lo que llevó a la BBC a emitir un comunicado aclarando que Tennant no utiliza ninguno de estas redes y que cualquier cuenta o mensaje que pretenda ser él o de él es falsao. En la expansión EverQuest: Seeds of Destruction para el juego EverQuest, se introdujo un personaje llamado así por Tavid Dennant, el nombre de David Tennant. Cuando se interactuaba con el personaje hace una serie de referencias a Doctor Who. Detrás de las escenas *El último capítulo de Tennat como Crouch Jr. que aparece en El Cáliz de Fuego se titula The Parting of the Ways "Caminos Separados", como referencia al revival de la serie Doctor Who en donde el noveno Doctor de Eccleston se regenera en el Décimo Doctor. La cantidad de tiempo que el personaje aparece es muy similar al tiempo que Crouch Jr. apareciendo solo en la primera página del capítulo mientras que el Décimo Doctor aparece en la escena final del episodio. *La primera verdadera aparición en solitario de Tennant como el Décimo Doctor tuvo lugar en un miniepisodio (canon) titulado Born Again en algunos círculos, producido para la campaña de 2005 Children in Need Appeal. El episodio fue emitido por primera vez el 18 de noviembre de 2005, el mismo día que Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego se estrenó en los cines. *Tennant y Freema Agyeman (compañera de Martha Jones) mencionan Expelliarmus, J. K. Rowling y séptimo libro de Harry Potter en el episodio de Doctor Who; The Shakespeare Code *Durante la historia de dos partes de Doctor Who; Rise of the Cybermen / The Age of Steel, Tennant aparece junto con Roger Lloyd-Pack, quien en el Cáliz de Fuego aparece como Barty Crouch Sr. Curiosamente, sus papeles en el Cáliz de Fuego están invertidos en el episodio, ya que Lloyd-Pack es un héroe en el Cáliz de Fuego pero es un villano en Doctor Who, mientras que Tennant es un villano en el Cáliz de Fuego pero un héroe en Doctor Who. Enlaces externos * *[[w:c:es.doctorwho:David Tennant|David Tennant en Doctor Who Wiki]] *[[w:c:es.broadchurch:David Tennant|David Tennant en Broadchurch Wiki]] Notas y referencias Categoría:Actores (mundo real) Categoría:Actores escoceses (mundo real) en:David Tennant fr:David Tennant pl:David Tennant ru:Дэвид Теннант